Share or Die Your Choice
by Goku and Chichi Luverr
Summary: I finally got chapter one out! Its a sequal to Housewife: When Chichi's had enough. So, if you haven't read it, this will make no sense. Read and review!
1. Looking Yummy!

Ok, I'm going to go ahead and appologise for the shortness of this chapter. I know you guys have waited a LONG time for this so I tried to hurry. But, as any good writer knows, you can't just force yourself to write. You have to write when you feel like it. So I didn't force myself in hopes that this would be good. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! :D

Share or Die; Your Choice

_Ch. 1: Looking Yummy!_

Seven years and eleven months had passed since Vegeta had accidentally marked Chichi... And it was killing him! Ever since Kakkarot had been brought back to life, the woman had everybody over almost everyday. Actually, two things were killing him. One; He couldn't act on his bond instincts and just take her anywhere at any point and time he pleased! And boy did he want to... Every time she was within five feet of him, he got a hard on that wouldn't wait! He had to go somewhere else before anyone noticed, and that somewhere else was the gravity room. At least there he could get rid of his "mini-me" in private.

Two; His brat with the woman was already starting to look at the Harpy as a second mom. That's what the bond did. When you had kids with someone else, bonded mate or not, it still made your kid start to look at you in a fatherly/motherly way. That's how Trunks was currently acting. It was always "I want to go see Goten and Mrs. Chichi!" Never anyone else, just Goten and Chichi... Lovely. Of course, he still looked up to Bulma as a mom, but now it was like he had a step-mom. No big deal. So, those were the two things that made life hard on Vegeta. Today though, was a particularly hard day for him.

The damn woman decided to throw a pool party. She was just using this as an excuse to walk around in front of Yamcha wearing nothing but her teeny bikini... Yeah, he said it. Yamcha. Since Bulma and Vegeta were never really married, as she pointed out quite frequently, and he was so "emotionally detached," she was allowed to sleep with whoever she wanted to. As could he. Apparently, that was her way of "breaking it off" last month because after that, her room was occupied by a certain scar faced loser. He was forced to move into the room next to Trunks on account of the fact that the only other room was next to Bunny and Dr. Brief's room.

Not. Gonna. Happen.

And so became of this little pool party that Vegeta so desperately tried to avoid. No such luck... Just as he got back to his room from training, there was a loud banging on the door. Vegeta growled and ignored it. Just as he got to the bathroom door, the banging started again. He stopped and waited. Again, the banging started, only louder this time. He sighed tiredly and walked to the door, flinging it open only to have two leaches attach to his legs.

"Agh! Brats! Detach yourselves immediately! What the hell do you want?" Simultaneously, the leaches looked up. "Please, please, please come to the pool party with us!" He covered his ears, squeezed his eyes shut, and turned to face the window. However, something inside him made Vegeta open his eyes and glance out the window... Bad idea... He caught sight of a certain ebony haired Amazon sitting in a beach chair, wrapped in a big blue towel. She had her hair pulled back, smiling at the scene in front of her. Whatever it was, Vegeta didn't see it. All he saw was his beautiful, tanned Amazon goddess... and then Trunks.

The lavender haired boy smirked and motioned his father forward so Goten couldn't hear. "Look dad. I'll cut ya a deal. Come on down to the pool and you can ogle Mrs. Chichi all you want. In fact, if you swim with us, I might even find a way to get you two alone for a bit..." Trunks wasn't stupid. He knew just how to negotiate. A skill he acquired from his father. Vegeta's eyes bugged out. He had taught his eight year old son way too much!

Goten, not liking the fact that he was left out of the conversation, flew up next to Trunks. "Hey Mr. Vegeta... How about if you come down to swim with us, I let you talk to my mommy!" Vegeta and Trunks' jaws dropped. _Goten _was offering up is mom? That was very unusual... Vegeta blinked, he wasn't about to pass up this offer! "Brats... Wait in the hall. And if anyone asks, I did this to shut up your insipid whining!" Vegeta turned around an the boys high-fived. "Didn't I just say wait in the hall? I can always change my mind!" He didn't even get the whole threat out before they were gone. Vegeta smirked, pulling off his top to revealing his worn, tired, and very muscular torso. The many battles he had fought in showed in his scars, but right now, he could care less.

He pulled off his training shorts and the two went into the laundry as he sorted through his top drawer. He was looking for a certain pair of swimming trunks that were given to him by his object of interest. It was his birthday, as the Earthling's called it, and Chichi had found him while he was coming in from training. Vegeta had smirked and as she turned to walk away, he smacked her rear and turned himself. He heard her gasp and he only smirked deeper.

Vegeta finished putting on the trunks with a small smile on his features. Maybe today would be the day he could explain what was really going on... His thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the door. "Dad! Hurry up! You-know-who won't be waiting forever!" Vegeta sighed and snuck a peek out the window. His princess still had a towel around her but she was laying on her back, suntanning. As he stared at her, visions, of when he was pressed in between her legs... his hands all over her... his lips against hers, grinding with a fierceness to be rivaled with, became perfectly clear in his mind.

He licked his lips but frowned deeply when he saw an idiot coming up to Chichi. Goku had just clambered out of the pool and was creeping up behind her. Sudden, Goku materialized beside her and smashed his lips to hers. When he pulled back, Vegeta saw them both smiling and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She was to be shared dammit! They were saying something, but before Vegeta could try to read their lips, another little annoyance popped up.

Trunks Vegeta Breifs...

"Didn't I tell you to hurry up? Kami dad, she'll still be there when we get there!" Trunks latched onto his father's arm and began to, unsuccessfully, pull him out the door. Vegeta growled and peeled him off, walking out the door himself. "Remember brats, it was to shut up your insipid whining." The boys nodded furiously and, after sharing a knowing smile, ran to catch up with their prince. Vegeta had a feeling this was going to be a long pool party... How? Oh.. Just a hunch...

00000000

It had been three months since the Amazon princess' husband had been back, and she was loving it! Since he had been back, they had family time with the kids all the time! They even had picnics by the lake! It was what Chichi had always dreamed about... The only problem she had was the fact that since Goku had been resurrected, Bulma had them over at Capsule Corp. all the time. The problem with that?

Vegeta was there...

It wasn't that she didn't like Vegeta, as most would think. No, it was quite the opposite. Ever since that day almost eight years ago, she had felt this weird connection to him. She hadn't lost her connection with Goku. Actually, she felt closer to him than ever while he was gone. However, she also felt part of this towards Vegeta. She felt a deep want for him that she just couldn't shake. Sometimes it was worse than others but she hid it very well. Hell, if she didn't she would have fucked him so many times it wasn't funny!

Chichi sighed deeply and pulled the towel tighter around her. She was wearing the cutest bikini underneath. The top part was black with straps that went across her back and a little dangling cherry charm that hung in between her breasts. The bottom was black too but it had what looked like a mini skirt over it. The skirt, being see through, was red and also had a little cherry charm on it. In her husband's words, she looked yummy!

There inlies the reason for the big blue towel. If she looked "yummy" to Goku, just what would Vegeta think of her ensemble? Just thinking about what could possibly happen made her mouth go dry. His hands. His mouth. His gorgeous body... _'Why am I acting like this? Why am I thinking like this? What the hell is wrong with me?'_ She was brought out of her figuring by a pair of soft, warm lips coming down on hers.

When the intruder pulled back, Chichi's eyes sprung wide open on full alert. She let out her breath and smiled when all she saw was the boyish face of her husband. "Goku, you startled me." He laughed and sniffed the air. Chichi raised a brow at his curious behavior but then she smelt it too.

"Goku, just go get a hot dog. Everyone else is already eating. You can just go and eat and bring me back one, since I'm really not that hungry. I'll just stay here and tan." Goku looked down at her and smiled. He placed one more kiss upon her lips and slowly pulled back.

"You sure? We're all alone at the pool now... We can just... You know... Have a little fun..." Goku blushed a bit. He had never really been one to talk dirty but today, he just felt like it. Chichi had been changing so much the past few months, maybe he should change a bit too. Chichi gaped at him a moment before smacking him on the shoulder.

"Goku! We're at the Breif's pool! Where anyone could come in at any point and time! Hell, what if one of the kids saw?" Truth be told... There was a little part of her that wanted to take the risk. A little part that wanted to jump out on one of those floats and be baaaad... _'What is the matter with me?'_ Chichi questioned herself. Maybe she was coming down with something... It wasn't like her to want to do such things...

Goku laughed a little and pulled back. "Alright. I'm going to get some hot dogs! I'll bring you back one Cheech." With that said, he turned and was instantly gone. Chichi smiled to herself and pulled down her sunshades. She laid there a few moments more before being taken out of her daydreaming state by another pair of warm lips. As they pulled back, Chichi smiled softly and pulled up her sunglasses to come face to face with...

Vegeta.

Chichi's eyes widened and she pulled the towel closer to her body. "Vegeta!" She whispered harshly. "What the hell was all that about?" Instead of answering her question, he placed one knee on the chair an straddled her lap.

"Not here!" She manage to get out before his lips crashed down on hers again. She could feel his growing hardness and instead of disgusting her, it turned her on. Slowly, without realizing it as it was a lot easier this time than before, Chichi slipped into the black visages of her mind... And out came the amazon princess... Chikianna wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and pulled him closer. He placed one hand on her breast and she moaned.

Before anything else could happen, Vegeta was roughly shoved off her and into the pool. Over Chichi stood her first born son, Gohan. She stood up and simply stared at her son as he glared at the man in the water angrily. Chikianna walked up behind the boy and smacked him on the back of the head. Gohan stopped and looked at her confusedly. "Mom..? What was that for? He was all over you like some wild animal!" Chi looked at him like he was stupid.

"Of course he was! I wanted him to be! Now you ruined it!" She put out her bottom lip in a pout. Vegeta and Gohan both stared in utter confusion. "Mom..? Are you feeling well?" Chikianna smirked evilly.

"Of course honey! But I haven't seen you in so long! It's been since you were such a little man. Before you destroyed Cell actually... _You_ were the one to destroy him right? Good. I knew Chichi's boy had it in him." She went on looking him over and talking about how it had been forever and then it hit him.

This wasn't his mother... It was Chikianna. The woman before his mother... As he realized this, his eyes widened and her turned to a still confused Vegeta. "You. You let her out! You released Chikianna! Do you know what you've done-?" Before Gohan could finish his rant, Chikianna grinned.

"I'm hot. Time for a dip in the pool! She let her towel, along with both men's jaws, drop. Gohan and Goten had left earlier than their mom and dad so this was the first he was seeing of his mom's bikini. Chikianna smiled and tightened her hair before yelling "CANNON BALL!" and diving into the pool. She came up and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and her legs around his waist. "Veggie! I haven't seen you in forever! It's been since that day back at the jail cells... Remember?"

Gohan jumped into the pool and pried his mother off of Vegeta he sat her up on the side of the pool and hovered up to meet her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? AND WHY THE HELL IS IT ON YOUR BODY?"

Vegeta was still stunned. He didn't know what had happened! One minute his harpy was protesting and saying they shouldn't do anything by the pool, the next minute she was trying to say she wanted something going on, saying that she hadn't seen him since the jail cell.

Jail cell...

He wasn't with Chichi that day, if he remembered correctly... He was with Chikianna...

Chikianna... Oh yes...

The woman sitting on the edge of the pool wasn't the harpy. It was the woman he fell in love with, Chikianna. He grinned evilly. This was good. Really good...

Suddenly, Goku appeared around the corner. "Hey Cheech, I brought your hot dog!" He stopped when he saw Gohan growling at Vegeta to stay away and Chichi sitting by the pool, without her towel, laughing at the whole thing. "Gohan! Let us play around for a bit! I haven't seen him in seven years! Come on!" Right then and there, Goku knew exactly what was wrong.

Chikianna had returned...

TBC

*Soooo? Was it worth the wait? Don't worry, there'll be more soon! I'm already working on chapter 2 so it shouldn't take that long. Just press the little review button and let me know how I did!  
>*Luvies, GCL<p> 


	2. The Explanation

Oh... You all probably hate me... It's been too long since I got this done... I originally, I intended on having a chapter done per week but, (I know, excuses don't work...) I've been in and out of the hospital and doctors offices trying to find out what was wrong with my head. I've been having a lot of severe migranes and it's been keeping me from looking at bright things... Like my laptop... -_-' But, now I'm on a new medicine and I'm doing SOOO much better. I promise these chapters will get done much faster. You won't have to wait almost a year for another one again unless something goes majorly wrong, I promise!

And, before I start this, I want to thank my top reviewer for ALL they've done for me. If It hadn't been for reading your messages asking when this chapter would be out, I honestly don't think I would have finished it. If it hadn't been for pushing me to get it done and letting me know you REALLY wanted to read this, I might have just given up all together on this story. You have inspired me to write again! :D Thanks soooo much The Rammbler!

Now, as for an end to this really long A/N: **Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of the characters in this story except Chikianna. I do not own DBZ or that story line either, but I do own THIS story and story line. It's an original by GCL! :D

Enjoy!

Share or Die; Your Choice

_Ch. 2: The Explanation_

Vegeta threw a ki blast at Gohan's stomach. It made contact and Gohan flew back, crashing through the wall of the pool house. Vegeta hovered out of the pool to the side. He sat on the ledge beside an awed Chikianna and pulled her into his lap. She smiled at him.

"Veggie! I missed you so much! We never got to finish what we started before. It was a grave disappointment." She pouted and Vegeta tilted her chin up to stare into her dark orbs.

"How I've missed this wonderful personality of yours. Where exactly have you been hiding away?" Chikianna wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.

"Chichi's had me pushed away into some dark corner of her mind for so long! I thought I was going to die in there! But, after we bonded, there was just always some little part of me that kept showing through. I knew Chi would crack sometime or another. But, enough about me. Veggie-kins, how have you survived so long? I mean, I almost _DIED. _It must be because your a Saiyan, so strong and..." She trailed off as a giant shadow loomed over them.

Chikianna's eyes widened as she slowly turned her face up. She was met by the frowning face of Chichi's husband. Chikianna gulped and dropped her arms from Vegeta's shoulders. Vegeta simply glared up at the jolly giant. Finally coming up with a response, he smirked.

"Get your own girl, oh wait. She _was_ your girl, wasn't she? Too bad. Looks like she's made her choice. Isn't that right, Princess?" He ran his hand up her thigh and smirked even deeper as Goku glared. Chikianna bit her lip.

_'What do I do? I'm not supposed to get Chichi killed! I'm just supposed to mate with my mate! Her husband scares the shit outta me though. What am I gonna do?"_

Before Chikianna could answer, Goku had thrown the hot dog down at Vegeta, leaving a splat of ketchup on his face and was hoisting Chikianna up by the arm. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he growled.

"Real mature Kakkarot... Give her back!" Vegeta was on his feet in an instant. Chikianna steadied herself out before she slipped into the pool on accident. Goku stepped in front of her, pushing himself closer to Vegeta. They would have been nose to nose had Vegeta been taller.

"No." Goku growled. Vegeta growled, making Goku smirk. "You would look a lot more dangerous if you didn't have ketchup all on your face." Vegeta frowned even deeper and wiped at his face, only succeeding in spreading the mess. Goku couldn't stay serious any longer. He had to grin. When Vegeta caught sight of Goku's face, he turned red with anger. The vein on his forehead looked like it was going to burst at any second, only make Goku snigger.

"YOU BRAINLESS IMBICILE! STOP STARING AT ME AND GIVE ME BACK MY MATE!" This made Goku stop everything. Mate? Since when were they mated?

"She's not your mate, she's mine! I've already marked her! No one can take her from me!" The normal process for becoming mates is the mental connection, then the bonding, made through bite marks placed in the junction between the neck and shoulder, and finally the sexual bonding, and we _all_ know how that works. One thing most young Saiyan couples don't know when they start the process though, is that you can not stop. Once you've begun, you have to see your mate-to-be all the way through.

Goku didn't know there were all those different levels to bonding when he bonded with Chichi, he just knew that while they were making love the for the first time, he kept getting the strangest urge to bite her. Once they reached their peaks, he marked her and the mark never went away. One day, during training with Vegeta, he asked him about why that happened and he got the shortest explanation possible.

"_You bit her during your orgasm because it's your instinct. It means you two are now mates and no one can take her from you." Goku sighed._

"_Yeah, but what kind of instinct?" Vegeta's eye twitched._

"_There are three levels to bonding. The mental, the bite, and the physical. You two had already mentally bonded, don't ask me how because I can't explain that to a brain the size of yours, leading you to want to physically bond with her. During sex, or physical bonding, you want more so you bite your partner and become whole with them. Good enough for you? Because I'm not explaining anymore. Now prepare yourself! GALIC GUN!"_

Goku snapped back to reality when he felt Vegeta brush past him. The shorter man grabbed Chikianna's arm and pushed her behind him.

Goku growled and got into a fighting position. "You wanna go, Vegeta? I'll take her from you fair and square because you _know_ I'm stronger than you." Chikianna's jaw dropped. Goku was _never_ one to flaunt his power around. He must be serious now... Vegeta's glare intensified.

"You seriously want to go there, Kakkarot? I believe _I'm_ your prince. Or have you-"

"You're prince of a dead race Vegeta! You're not prince over anyone anymore! When are you going to understand that we're not your servants, subjects, or slaves? We're HUMANS. We've already got a king, and that's Chichi's dad, Ox." Goku's voice took on a deadly tone, "You're. Nothing."

Finally not being able to stand anymore, Vegeta lunged. Both men went flying into the pool, punches being thrown every which way. Chikianna simply watched, very amused. Man, if it was going to be like this every time she came out, she'd have to visit more often. Suddenly, there were other men running into the pool, prying the two Saiyans apart. The Amazoness sighed.

_'Well, there goes my show...'_ She glanced over at the rubble of the side of the pool house and watched as Bulma and Goten helped Gohan up. She turned back to the fight in the pool when she heard Vegeta shouting.

"You're just pissed off because I BONDED with Chikianna, your wife's alter-ego! Don't be so pissy because YOU LOST, Kakkarot! I've finally beaten you at something and YOU. CAN'T. HANDLE. IT!" Vegeta finally stopped and breathed a little heavier as the silence loomed over them. Goku stood still, saying nothing.

Bulma stood, hand over her gaping mouth, along with everyone else. Chikianna was staring between her husband and her mate, trying to figure out the safest plan. Maybe... Just maybe... She should turn back to Chichi... The "older" woman would know how to handle this situation. Before she could make any move though, Goku shifted. He stood straight up, shook off the hands that were restraining him, and walked slowly over to Chikianna. He grabbed her hand and turned to Vegeta.

"If you want her... You better find her..." He placed two fingers to his head and disappeared. There was a collective gasp and Vegeta let loose a shout. It was so loud it cracked the foundation. There was a bright white aura surrounding Vegeta. The louder he screamed, the brighter it got.

Finally, the light exploded into a burning, yellow flame. Inside was an enraged super Saiyan. Vegeta, glared and turned to Trunks and Bulma.

"When I get back," He rumbled in a harsh voice, "I'll be taking my son to stay with my mate. Be prepared, Woman..." With that said, Vegeta blasted off to find Chikianna. From the ki signal he could faintly sense, they were on the other side of the world... He just needed to find her before anything drastic happened... Or, before he went insane, whichever happens last...

Could he make it?

TBC...

So, I hope this chapter made up for the time you guys had to wait. I worked on this for a while just for you guys! Just remember, Read and Review! I love feedback even if it's just to yell at me for taking so long. But please, no flames. Constructive criticism is alright, just no flames. I'll be sure to add another chapter soon! Ja ne!  
>-Luvies, GCL<p> 


	3. What Just Happened?

Alrighty~! This is the next installment of Share or Die! Told you it would be sooner! Well, I know some of the characters may be OOC, (Out Of Character), but I tried my best to stay in character. It was kinda difficult though for Tien. I don't know very much about him.

But Goku? Maaaan, I know he's out of character. It's okay though, he sounds better being out of character.

And one more thing... I know I didn't say anything from Vegeta's POV, but I didn't want to give away the mystery of Vegeta's head, you know? Lol! I ended with Goku because what he says makes it suspensful. Just read and find out for yourselves! And I want to thank my reviewer SydneySon for the idea of this chapter!

Anyways, enough with my A/N. Enjoy the story!

Share or Die; Your Choice

_Ch. 3: What Just Happened?_

Bulma: What in the seven hells just happened? So, everything was going just fine. All the guests were eating hot dogs, hamburgers, and vegetarian patties. Trust me, it's not for me. Who knew Eighteen was a vegetarian? Anyways, I heard shouting coming from the pool and I ran that way. The kids were already on their way there, Goten and Trunks that is.

When I got to the pool, Vegeta and Goku were fighting in the pool! I screamed at Yamcha to come here and Everyone came. The guys dove in there prying them apart. I say guys... Eighteen and Videl were pulling them apart too and doing a damn fine job! When they finally got them separated, I couldn't believe what Vegeta said. Scratch that.

_BEFORE_ Vegeta even said anything, I couldn't believe what Chichi was wearing! Who knew she could dress like that? Who knew she even had a _body_ like that! I knew she worked out but damn! She almost looked better than me! Almost... But not quite...

Like I was saying, I couldn't believe Vegeta had bonded with Chichi! That's the reason he was so distant when he was with me! Damn it! I knew there was something else! He never loved me... Not one bit... I bet every time he was with me, he was imagining her. Well, two can play at that game. I'll just tell him I was imagining Yamcha every time we had sex! That'll show his ass!

Wait, did he just say he was taking Trunks? WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? Does that mother-fucking ape think he's taking my baby boy? Damn him and the white horse he rode in here on! He's never getting Trunks and that's final!

Yamcha: …...Dude... Did you see how _**hot**_ Chichi looked in that bikini? She looked better than Bulma! Maybe we should work out together sometime... Heh... "Work out"...

Tien: Oh man... This couldn't have gone worse. I knew a pool party was a bad idea... Choutzu and I should just go back to the mountains with Launch. So, I'm amazed that Vegeta was bold enough to bond with Chichi. Especially after Goku was already bonded, mated, and MARRIED to her. Vegeta's got some balls, I'll give him that.

I wish things could just be peaceful, but we may have just started a world war. Don't even bother to ask me how I think this is going to work out because I have absolutely no clue. All I know is that when Vegeta gets too close to Chichi, Goku's gonna snap. And it won't. Be. Pretty.

I know for sure that he'll rip him into shreds because that's just Goku. He's a real possessive guy when it comes to Chichi. But, wait... Didn't they call her something else? Like Chikianna? Man, I don't even know who that is...

I'm obviously the last to know anything, so I don't know how I should know what's going to happen next. I just want to head home with Launch.

Krillen: W-w-w-what happened? Goku was so upset! And Vegeta looked like he was about to burst! Was all that over Chichi? Speaking of Chichi, when did she get that swimsuit..? I didn't think she would EVER wear anything like that! But... She did look spectacular in it... Ohhhh... If Eighteen heard that she'd kill me! Of course, Eighteen looks great in her swimsuit too! I think I love hers better. Besides, she's a blonde. I definitely like blondes better.

T-t-that's not to say other hair colors are any worse! I mean, all hair colors are beautiful! Yeah!

L-lets get onto a safe topic! Like, why was Goku so mad? And what did Vegeta mean by he bonded with her? And who is Chikianna? I have no answer to any of these questions! I should try asking Eighteen...

Eighteen: Well, that was fun. For those of you who weren't very observant during this whole thing, this is the general run-down. See, since I'm an android, I heard everything that went on. So here's the deal. Vegeta went out and was frisking up Chichi who then turned into some weird alternate personality called Chikianna.

Gohan wasn't having any part of it so he tried to Beat up Vegeta, but Vegeta ended out kicking his ass. I personally think it was just a fluke. There is no way Vegeta could actually beat Gohan in a fair fight. Anyways, Vegeta and Chikianna were flirting beside the pool and Goku found them. Yeah, Goku kicked _his _ass again. Or, he would have but everyone rushed in to stop him. I was pulling on Goku but not very hard. I wanted to see a blood bath! But, they finally got pulled apart. And then Vegeta started yelling about how "We're bonded!" and "I beat you!" and all that kind of stuff.

He obviously hasn't beat shit because Goku one-upped him by kidnapping Chikianna slash Chichi. Vegeta's gonna find her. It's a given that he finds her and Goku and Vegeta have this big battle. I figure that Goku's about to deliver the killing blow and Chichi stops him. Well, Chikianna. Maybe they'll learn to share her, because, if Vegeta really is bonding with her, there's no stopping it. So, unless Goku wants to kill Vegeta and risk killing a part of Chichi, they're going to have to share her.

Oh well. Whatever happens will surely be entertaining for me.

Trunks: OH MY KAMI! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN MY DAD! He was AMAZING! He was all like BAM! Then, he was all like "KAKKAROT YOU'RE A STUPID BASTARD!" Well, he didn't say that, but he meant it. Who knew my dad had actually bonded with Mrs. Chichi? I thought he was just perv-ing all over some other guys' wife. Oh well, I guess I've got two moms now.

And I SO can't wait until Dad and I move in with Mrs. Chichi! Then, I can play with Goten and Gohan all the time! It'll be amazing! But, I don't think Mom's gonna be too happy about it... She already started screaming at him to come back and face her like a man. Well, they can fight all they want to. As long as I'm with Goten and Mrs. Chichi, I don't care!

But... I guess this means the pool party is canceled. I didn't even get to swim! Oh well... Goten and I can just go in and play video games. No harm done!

Goten: What happened to my Daddy? What was he doing to Mr. Vegeta? And where did he and Mommy go? I don't wanna be here all alone! Gohan go hurt so he and Videl are going home, but, that leaves me all alone! Waaaah! I don't wanna be all alone! I don't wanna be all al- Hey... Trunks said we could play video games...

Alright! I'm all better! I wish you could see this big smile on my face. I can't believe Trunks and I are going to live together soon! It's gonna be AWESOME! Yeah!

I wonder if he'll bring all his toys... That would be amazing! Then, mine and Gohan's room would be overflowing with toys! And Trunks could bring his video games! And it would be so much fun! Woo!

Gohan- I have absolutely no clue what just happened...

Goku- Just who does Vegeta think he is? I'll show him. You watch me take Chichi away. We'll be on New Namek before he can do anything about it. Chikianna's asleep right now. That's good. I'll just teleport us there and no one will ever know the difference. Vegeta can't IT so by the time his spaceship gets there, things will be changed and Chikianna will want nothing to do with him.

I can't believe he actually had the nerve to form a bond with MY WIFE'S split personality! He can't just bond with someone who's already taken! It doesn't work like that! Wait...

Does it?

I have absolutely no idea what Saiyan custom says. Maybe women are allowed to have more than one partner... Who knows! Oh well... I can sense Vegeta heading this way now. He's not that far away. I should probably head out with Chichi now. He'll get her when he pries her out of my cold dead hands. And as much as Vegeta likes to think he can kill me, he can't.

Vegeta only thinks he's the legendary. But, I'm sure he knows somewhere deep down inside that I'm better than him and always will be. I know it's not like me to gloat, but he's unleashed the beast. I'm tired of being all soft and a push-over. It's time for me to fight back and let Vegeta know he doesn't stand a chance!

Chichi is mine and always will be! He'll figure it out sooner or later. Probably later once I've got her on Namek. Oh well, time to leave. I'll be back, Earth. Just as soon as it's safe for me and Chichi.

Ooo, Hope it was a good chapter! If not, you can just review and tell me you thin it was horrible. But, if you think it was good, I hope you review too! Read and Review Luvies!  
>*Kisses, GCL!<p> 


	4. The Cave

Hey, look, a wild update appears! ^^''  
>I assume you've all been taking bets on whether or not I was dead. Well, I'm not. I've just had quite a lot going on between doctors, find love, visiting California, moving everywhere, and finally getting engaged. My life would make a Lifetime movie, I swear by it. :P<br>Once again, The Rammbler has awoken me from my comatose state. I got a message from her a couple days ago, asking if I was alright because she missed my updates. This meant a lot to me, and I went back to re-read a lot of my stories and old reviews, because believe it or not I actually keep the e-mails FF sends me about the reviews on my stories. And they all made me smile so brightly, because I had so many fans waiting for this update, and then I felt so horribly guilty. 

I've kept you all waiting for so long and I sincerely hope you can forgive me. I hope my increase in writing talent will make up a small amount for it. ^^'  
>I'm already working on more chapters for this series, considering what I had done previously for Share or Die was done years ago in a notebook and has since been lost. (Thank goodness for laptops and flashdrives, am I right?)<p>

And now I'm taking up way too much time! *flails wildly* Anyways! Please do enjoy this latest (and very dramatic, if I and my fiance do say so ourselves) chapter of:

Share or Die; Your Choice

_Ch. 4 The Cave_

Goku sat in the cave behind the waterfall with Chikianna, simply watching her sleep. He had a plan. It was a little rough around the edges, but it was a plan. Once Chichi, er, Chikianna, woke up, he would Instant Transmission them to New Namek. Goku could hide Chichi there easily, since Vegeta never learned how to IT. He would stay a little while, just to get her used to things before coming back and taking care of Vegeta, once and for all.

Goku's attention drifted back to the woman curled in his lap as she shifted and let out a small sigh. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. Goku loved Chichi with all his heart. There was no way he would let Vegeta have her. No matter what customs of a dead race dictated, he wouldn't let go. Chichi was his, forever and always.

Vegeta fumed silently as he flew at accelerated speeds. His hair whipped in the wind, air boomed in his eardrums and he glared ahead of him.

Kakkarot knew not what he had gotten himself into...

Chikianna yawned and sat up, coming face to face with her husband. Her eyes widened and she drew her face away. Goku simply smiled and hugged her close.

"Don't worry, Chi. I'm gonna fix everything. It's gonna be me and you, forever. Just like it used to be. We won't have to worry about Vegeta again." Chikianna furrowed her brow in worried confusion, pulling back just an inch.

"G-goku, what do you mean..? What are you going to do..?" Goku smiled and stood, pulling Chikianna up into his arms bridal style.

"I'm going to take you to New Namek. And then I'm going to kill Vegeta, of course!" Chikianna sputtered and gasped, eyes widening. He was going to do what?

At that moment, a ball of light burst through the waterfall. Goku turned quickly, pressing Chikianna against the wall, and covering her body, while taking the force of the blow full on. He grunted and raised his lip in a snarl, before turning and looking over his singed shoulder at the intruder.

Vegeta stood at the entrance, arms across his chest in his typical stance, as he glowed a furious and bright yellow. His upper lip twitched in a snarl and his eyebrows were drawn down, a frown etched onto his face. He tilted his chin up as his eyes met Goku's, the fury visible from across the cave.

"Put her down, Kakkarot." His voice was deadly even. Goku glared and held Chikianna just the slightest bit tighter before easing her down and turning around to face Vegeta, a frown marring his usually smiling face. So this was how it ended, huh? His once friendship with Vegeta was finally coming to an end, and this was how it was destined to die. With his death.

Chikianna gulped and held her hands tight to her chest, breathing heavily. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack. This wasn't supposed to happen. The Amazoness was only supposed to come out and have a little fun! She wasn't trying to get anyone **killed!** And now, Vegeta was facing off with Goku, and this didn't look like it was going to end well.

Chikianna took a trembling breath in and stepped forward shakily as the men continued their stare (glare) match and laid a shaky hand on her husband's forearm. Vegeta's glare intensified and the glow around him burned brighter before Chikianna managed to take another step forward.

"I will not release my claim on her, Kakkarot. I cannot. It is Saiyan claiming and you know it." Vegeta ground out. Goku frowned harder and pushed Chikianna behind him as she tried to move further to the center of the cave.

"That's ridiculous, Vegeta. Chichi has always been mine, since we were kids! And you can't have her! Not because some stupid Saiyan custom says, not because of some stupid thing that happened eight years ago, Chichi is mine. She always has been and she always will be! You can't have her!" Goku was trembling with rage and his hair was flashing between gold and black as he tried to reign in his emotions. He didn't want to frighten Chichi. Chikianna. Hell, just call her his wife! That's who she was! Vegeta glared daggers at the taller man as he dropped his arms to his sides.

"You don't get the only choice here, Kakkarot! This doesn't affect just you! It affects everyone!" Vegeta shouted, taking two steps forward "This mating bond is bigger than just you or I, you brainless idiot! You have no idea what has been **done** in the past seven years, you _idiot!_ There's no time to stop the process!" He took another step forward, ignoring Goku's burning glare and Chikianna's wide-eyed, open mouthed stare.

"The process has already been started, and in progress for so long that by now..." Vegeta was almost chest to chest now, and he smirked, cold and cruelly "The only thing left is to give her the proper mating bite on her neck as I fuck her so hard she can't remember her own name-" Vegeta was cut off as Goku shouted in rage, going Super Saiyan and slamming his fist into Vegeta's stomach.

Chikianna gasped and stood to the side, watching her husband and the man she had grown to maybe love fight. Normally, she would try and stop a fight, but what could she do in this instance? It was two Super Saiyans! She didn't stand a chance! They were going to kill themselves, over her! No... Over Chichi...

Just then, Chikianna got an idea. She looked to the end of the cave, where the waterfall was rushing over the mouth of the cave. She quickly, but quietly, made her way to the edge of the cave and looked out. It was a pretty high drop. Like, really high. Chikianna bit her lip nervously. Maybe she didn't want to do this...

Hearing the shout of one of the men made her flinch and nod decisively. She had to, for them. For herself. She had to stop this fighting. If what Vegeta said was true, then the mating process couldn't be stopped, they'd just need to find a way around it and work it together. Share her, maybe..? She wasn't sure, but something had to give.

The ground shook with an explosion and she was knocked off balance. Chikianna gasped as she lost her footing on the edge of the cliff. _'Shit, I wasn't ready!'_

She flailed in the air a moment letting loose a small startled scream, before covering her face and curling into a ball and plummeting into the cold, rushing, water. Chikianna knew she shouldn't have, but as soon as the water hit her body, she gasped, letting in a lungful of water.

If only the water were the least of her problems. As she was gasping and choking on the water, she was being shoved down stream. While unable to find her wits, she flailed and hit the back of her head on a rock. She thought she heard someone calling her before she succumbed to the darkness, but she couldn't be sure.

TBC

*Cliffhangers~! The authors best friend~!  
>Next chapter out soon!<p>

Read and review, Lovlies. Your reviews motivate me!


	5. Because Who Said Life is Fair?

New Chapter?! :o  
>New Chapter! Yaaaaay! I hope you all enjoy Share or Die. This chapter is very dramatic and feels-filled. And I don't foresee the next being any less dramatic. So. With that said, onward, to the story!<p>

Share or Die; Your Choice

_Ch. 5 Because Who Said Life is Fair?_

Goku grit his teeth against Vegeta's flurry of kicks and winced as his foot made contact with an already broken rib. Vegeta, taking that moment as a sign, swung his knee upward while bringing his elbow above his head, preparing to drop it on Goku's head.

Before he could, Goku threw his fist out, catching Vegeta in the chest with a small ki blast and flinging him back into the cave wall with enough force to shake the cave. Vegeta made to shake the dust off his hair and jump back into the fray, ignoring the small trail of blood on his lip as Goku balled his fists and slid one foot behind the other, but a surprised cry at the mouth of the cave caught both men's attention.

Both sets of eyes widened in horror as they watched the object of their affections fall off the ledge to what they knew was a rushing river below. The pair locked eyes for a split second before racing out of the cave, trying to find any sign of her in the rushing water below.

"Woman!"

"Chichi!"

They shouted simultaneously as they watched Chichi get shoved into a large rock by a particularly harsh wave. They dropped from the sky, Goku rushing into the rapids to save his beloved. Vegeta allowed his energy to fall from Super Saiyan as he took in Chichi's soaked and battered form. Goku gently laid her onto the bank next to the river before allowing the blond to fall from his hair and biting his bottom lip.

"Chichi? Chichi, wake up!" Goku began to shake her. Vegeta punched him in the shoulder, knocking him off balance, before curling Chichi against him carefully.

"Kakkarot, you idiot! She's a human! You can't be so rough! You'll kill her!" The small burst of anger Goku had felt at being shoved away wooshed out at Vegeta's words. His eyes widened and he sat stock still as he watched Vegeta lay her down gently and check for her pulse at her neck before tilting her chin and giving a quick, slightly forceful press at her diaphragm.

Chichi's lips parted and a mouthful of water rushed from her lips, spilling down the side of her face and soaking the grass beneath her even more. Vegeta's tense shoulder's lessened only a minuscule amount as he pressed again, forcing another blurb of water out before tilting Chichi's chin up once more and pressing his mouth to hers, forcing in a breath of air.

Goku watched with wide, fearful eyes as Vegeta pressed once more on her chest and she forced out another mouthful of water before coughing. Vegeta quickly turned her onto her side as Goku hurried next to Chichi.

"Chichi, are you alright? Can you hear me?!" Vegeta slapped his hand away before he could start shaking her again, as he knew he would.

"What did I say, Kakkarot? She's a human. You have to be careful and not send her body into shock." Goku stared at Vegeta a moment, battling with himself. Could he really trust Vegeta to know what to do with Chichi..? As he watched, Vegeta carefully but quickly pressed his hands along the back of her head, checking for damage. When he found a large knot, he grimaced and pulled his hand away, checking for blood.

Even though there was none, he still felt no relief. That was a large knot, and it could be something serious. However, Vegeta remembered what Bulma taught (see: drilled into his head) him about what he should do in these cases. No sudden or jarring movements was a big part of it. And that bump needed to be checked out. But how were they to get to a hospital where they were? Vegeta looked over to Goku, who was gently pushing strands of hair from Chichi's face and frowned.

No matter how he despised it, they would have to work together. They needed to get his- er. _Their_ woman to Bulma. Back to the lab. She would know what to do, even if she did probably want to rip Vegeta apart for the scene he made at the pool. Vegeta was pulled out of his thoughts when Goku cleared his throat next to him.

"How.. Uh. How did you know to do all that stuff..?" Goku looked briefly at Vegeta before bringing his eyes back to Chichi's face. Vegeta absently noted that Goku had a finger pressed gently against Chichi's pulse point, as though to reassure himself that she still had one. Vegeta couldn't blame him. He was doing the same with her wrist.

"Bulma." Goku startled, as though he didn't really expect Vegeta to answer him. "She said I might need to know how to save her life, because humans aren't the same as Saiyans." Vegeta had been so pissed off when Bulma would force him to sit there and learn how to do these things. Now, he was eternally grateful to the blue haired woman. He couldn't help but think of what she would say when she found out that it was her techniques that saved the "other woman".

Goku nodded slowly, as he absorbed the information.

"Thank you." He finally spoke. The words were quiet, like they weren't meant to be heard. But Vegeta did. He nodded once, sharply. And that was enough.

Vegeta stood and began to feel out for ki signatures, finding that most of the party had thankfully left Capsule Corp. The remaining energies were of Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Bulma's parents. Vegeta cleared his throat and looked down to the other man, who was looking at him with something unreadable in his eyes.

"We need to get her back to the lab." Goku nodded and lifted her carefully, curling her head to fit in the join of his neck and shoulder before lifting two fingers to his forehead. He focused his energy for a moment before locking eyes with Vegeta.

"Ready." Vegeta nodded once before placing his hand on Goku's shoulder and they disappeared.

From the moment the two Saiyans and Chichi had left, Capsule Corp had become a miniature circus. Goten had burst into a fit of tears as Bulma screeched at the top of her lungs for Vegeta to come back and 'face her like a man'.

Gohan had been prepared to take off after the older Saiyan and demand answers, but Videl's hand on his arm had stopped him. The older men needed to figure this out on their own.

After minor damage control, the rest of the Z fighters had left and the younger boys were seated in Trunks' room playing video games while Gohan, Videl and Bulma sat down for a cup of tea in the kitchen. Bulma stared at the teenager in front of her as she sipped at her tea, choosing her words carefully. She needed to know, but maybe she didn't want to know.

"You know what's going on, don't you, Gohan..?" Gohan, flinched slightly before taking a big gulp of tea and sighing deeply.

"I have... Theories." Bulma slammed her hand on the table, startling Videl and causing Gohan to flinch.

"Don't give me this bullshit about having a "theory" Gohan. You and I both know you're too smart for that. Now I love you Gohan, but this is serious. You better start giving me some truthful answers real quick or things are going to get ugly." She glared across the table at the teenager as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before settling both hands over his face.

"Bulma, you can't... I can't just-!" Gohan stood and began pacing, hand tight in his hair. He stopped on the far side of the kitchen with his back turned to the women.

"On Vegetasei, where Saiyans originated, it was different... There were different laws, different customs. And Saiyans themselves are different. We're wired differently..." Gohan struggled to find the words to explain. "On Vegetasei, what's wrong on Earth, or, well... What's different on Earth wasn't. On Vegetasei. It wasn't different on Vegetasei I mean."

"Gohan, I don't understand where you're going with this. What does Saiyan law and custom have to do with anything right now..?" Videl stared at Gohan's back confused. Bulma, however, was beginning to understand.

"Gohan. What happened..?" Gohan turned to face Bulma and frowned sadly.

"Bulma, I'm not sure if I should be-"

"Gohan! I need to-!" She stopped and took a deep breath, calming herself down. "I need to know what happened. I need to know." Gohan stared at Bulma for a moment before sighing softly and nodding.

"It was when Chikianna was released the first time, Mom's Amazoness personality. I don't know all the events that led up to it, but she and Vegeta... They had a partial bond form. I had done research, and according to the research there was three parts to a Saiyan bond; Mental, physical and what's known as the bite." When Gohan was met with silence he continued on. "It's not something you can control. Your Saiyan instincts kick in while you mentally bond with a compatible partner, leading you to want the urm-" he coughed awkwardly as he blushed lightly, "physical aspect of everything. And while doing. Um. _THAT._ You bite them where your instincts tell you to. Typically on your..." Gohan trailed off as he watched Bulma stare blankly at the wall.

"Bulma, are you alright..?" Videl questioned softly. She laid her hand on Bulma's arm. The blue haired woman simply blinked once, slowly and turned her eyes to Gohan's face.

"Instinct..?" Gohan paused a moment before nodding. "Meaning absolutely no control over who they do and don't fall in love with? Who they bond with?" Gohan, now seeing where this was going, walked around the table and wrapped Bulma in a hug. Bulma, feeling proud of herself for only shaking just slightly, hugged Gohan tightly.

"Why..?" She asked softly, "Why couldn't I have been the one..? Why couldn't he love me?" Her voice trembled on the last line and she felt tears clog her throat, so she squeezed her eyes shut. Gohan frowned sadly over Bulma's head at Videl who was trying her hardest to not cry.

Gohan's head snapped up and he looked at the doorway, feeling his father's ki signal. The older man had to be Instant Transmissioning. All of a sudden, Goku was there, with Chichi in his arms and Vegeta beside him. Gohan's eye's widened at the sight of his mother, soaking wet and unconscious.

"What happened?!" Bulma's head snapped up a Gohan's worried voice and she gasped as she saw the three in the doorway. Goku chewed at his bottom lip as Vegeta walked forward to Bulma.

"There's been an accident. The Harp- Er, Chichi was injured. We need your help." At Bulma's wide-eyed stare, he rolled his eyes. "Please." He added softly, as though only for Bulma's ears. Her eyes grew wider, if possible and she jumped out of the chair, shouting out orders to everyone in the vicinity and demanding to know exactly what happened to Chichi.

~*~*~*~*~  
>Thirty minutes later saw Chichi tucked into a hospital-like bed in Bulma's lab, connected to a few machines to monitor things that Goku had no clue what and Vegeta had no care for. Vegeta was seated on a bench, not too far from where Chichi was where Bulma was currently wrapping his wounds.<p>

Bulma kept thinking of all the past times she had wrapped his wounds, healed his injuries, stuck him in a healing tank and stayed awake all night to make sure he was alive. Did all of that mean nothing to him..? Was it just, just... What? What was it, for Kami sake?

"Vegeta I-"

"Thank you."

"-What..?" Bulma stopped. Vegeta... Thanked her..? The Saiyan was staring at the opposite wall, clearly still uncomfortable with saying thank you for anything. Or maybe it was talking? He was clearly uncomfortable with everything right now.

"...Your training, for taking care of sick humans. It saved her... And so did you." He glanced at Bulma out of the corner of his eye, before frowning a bit and looking back at the wall. "And me. You've... Also." He grumbled, "Saved me... A couple times... When I trained too hard. So. Thanks." He resolutely ignored the light pink flush spreading over his cheekbones.

Bulma stared at him in awe. She was pretty sure she had her mouth dropped open. But, Vegeta had just thanked her for not only taking care of him, but for taking care of someone else. Bulma blinked her eyes against the tears she felt misting her eyes and smiled softly as she finished with the wrapping on the final injury.

Maybe this bond would be good. Maybe, even if it hurt, it was better this way. Yes, she was going to need time to adapt. Yes, she was going to be sad, but... If Vegeta being bonded to Chichi would cause him to change like this then... Maybe it was good for everyone..?

"Guys..?" Bulma's attention was drawn away by the sound of Goku's voice. She looked over to see him staring at Chichi's face. She pushed away from the doctor's table as Vegeta stood and she saw Chichi opening her eyes. Bulma smiled softly and picked up a clipboard and pen, bringing them over to do a routine check. She lifted the oxygen mask from Chichi's face and smiled.

"Hey, there. You gave us quite a scare. But, everything's alright. We checked your lungs, they're clear enough since Vegeta pushed the water out. I'm gonna give you a breathing treatment since you're awake now to help you shake some of that water out of your lungs. You have a pretty good goose egg on the back of your head too. No bleeding or fractures on the x-rays though, so everything is fine there. Can you follow my finger?" Bulma had Chichi follow her finger with her eyes before checking her eyes with the light and smiling once more.

"Alright, it all looks good. Just a small concussion and then the water in your lungs. But, I wanna keep you at Capsule Corp for a night just to be safe and while we do the breathing treatments just to be safe, alright..?" After a slow nod, she patted Chichi's thigh "Any questions?" Bulma knew she sounded like a doctor; she sounded clinical and stiff, but she couldn't help it. When it came to taking care of someone, she stepped straight into her doctor pants.

"Who... Who am I..?" The question made everyone in the room freeze.

"I.. I beg your pardon..?" Bulma blinked and stared down at Chichi, who stared back unblinkingly.

"Who am I? And who are all of you..?"

TBC

*Oh My! It seems Chichi has a bit of memory loss! Will she ever remember her darling husband and her newly turned Bond-Mate and her children and her house and- Yes, well, you get the idea. ^^''  
>Don't forget to review, my Lovelies. Your reviews have made me smile and have inspired me so! Keep an eye out for the next chapter of Share or Die; Your Choice.<br>*GCL


	6. Night is Made for Thinking

Hey guys! No, I swear, I didn't forget the story again. I've been planning my wedding. (Yes, someone actually wants to marry someone as forgetful as me *giggles*)  
>This entire month has been nothing but wedding planning and doctor's appointments and tomorrow (because I'm posting this really late at night because I love all my fans!) I'm going to see another wedding venue! It doesn't end! .<p>

However! I worked really hard on this chapter (and gave my fiance/proofreader some serious *spoiler blocking here*) so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! The next one will be out as soon as possible!

Share or Die; Your Choice

_Ch. 6 Night is Made for Thinking_

Capsule Corp. was silent that night, with Chichi in the med-bay asleep and the two boys upstairs, also asleep. Gohan hadn't the heart to wake his brother after hearing the news. The teen sat at the dining table with his head in his hands, steaming cup of tea untouched and long gone cold, his eyes slightly glazed.

He had been trapped in his thoughts for hours, unable to stop the words from swirling in his head. He didn't want to believe it was true, but at the same time he knew there was no mistake.

His mother had amnesia. She didn't know who anyone was. She didn't even know herself anymore. The teen blinked down at the teacup in front of him, replaying the scene from hours before over again.

_Gohan had tucked his brother in almost immediately after his father had returned home. He didn't want to chance the boys running around downstairs and seeing Chichi limp and sick. When the smaller boy had asked questions about why he felt their ki but couldn't see them, Gohan had smiled softly, if not a little nervously, and told the smaller Son that their mom and dad needed a little time to work things out._

_And when that didn't work, he promised Goten pancakes with bacon for breakfast._

_Videl had smiled the whole time, and held his hand while they walked back to the lab they were temporarily keeping Chichi in as they ran tests. _

"_I'm sure your mom is doing just fine. She's the strongest woman on Earth, you know! Well... Aside from Eighteen... And Me... But definitely the strongest Mom alive! Wait, Eighteen is having a baby soon, isn't she..? So... Maybe she's-" She was cut off by Gohan's small chuckle. She smiled and walked along side the teen, feeling accomplished. _

_Upon reaching the doors of the lab, he heard voices and smiled in relief as he saw his mom slowly sitting up. However, that relief was quashed as he heard her speak._

"Who... Who am I..?" Gohan froze in his tracks and stared at his mother. Videl's mouth dropped open in shock as one hand flew up to her mouth to hold in her gasp.

"_I.. I beg your pardon..?" Bulma asked. Gohan's eyes flicked between everyone's faces. Goku had paled, gone white as a sheet. Bulma looked horrified as she clutched at her clipboard and pen, probably hoping that Chichi was joking. Videl couldn't look away from Chichi in the bed, the woman who had become her friend, who had become almost a mother to her. _

_Gohan's eyes stayed on Vegeta's face. The untrained would have seen nothing, but he noticed everything. He watched Vegeta's face shut down, his easily visible emotions lock up, his jaw clench, the emotions flitting through his eyes... Gohan saw it all._

"_Who am I? And who are all of you..?" Gohan swallowed hard, feeling his throat clench tight as the emotions welled inside him. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, threatening to fall. But he wouldn't allow it. Couldn't allow it._

_Vegeta locked eyes with him, clenched his jaw tighter, if possible, and Gohan saw it. Vegeta had tears in his eyes too. The two stared at one another for a moment before the older man gave an almost invisible inclination of his head and closed his eyes. _

_Vegeta slowly turned his head away._

_And Gohan let the first tear fall._

Gohan was startled out of his thoughts by a throat clearing. He looked up to see Vegeta standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and a frown marring his facial features.

"You're thinking too loud for two am, brat." He grumbled. Gohan smiled slightly and sighed, stretching his back where it had been hunched in the chair.

"You're probably right. Are you here to tell me to 'go to bed and get some sleep'?" Gohan rolled his eyes as he stood and took the cup to the sink. Vegeta snorted behind him before flipping a switch and lighting up the kitchen.

"_Please._ Do I look like a caretaker to you?" Gohan grinned. "If you intend to stay up all night, that's your problem. Just don't expect to sleep all day as compensation." He walked past the teen towards the back door, grabbing an unopened bottle of water from the cupboard as he passed. Gohan eyed him curiously.

"Hey Vegeta, where ya goin'?" The older man stopped and turned to face the oldest Son. He stared at him a moment, calculating, before he lifted one shoulder in a half-assed shrug. Gohan blinked and made a hand motion, as if asking him to go on. The older man raised his brow.

"What..?" Gohan motioned to him and the bottle of water.

"Where are you going, Vegeta? It's two in the morning, like you said earlier." The older Saiyan squinted and frowned, annoyed. Why was he questioning him? Who did he think he was? _'I get this shit enough from that blue haired woman, I don't need it from someone more than half my age.'_

"I'm going _out._ Out where..? Wherever the _hell_ I feel like it. And when I get there, I'm going to do whatever I want." Gohan frowned as Vegeta stopped by the door to put on his boots. As Vegeta opened the door, Gohan stepped forward.

"Vegeta..?" When the teen received no response, but Vegeta didn't leave, he took that as his cue to continue. "Can I go with you?"

It was quit for a moment. Vegeta in thought, and Gohan wondering why he even asked that but finally, the older Saiyan turned to face Gohan.

"Don't slow me down." With those words, he was out the door. Gohan nodded to himself and was quickly out the door after Vegeta. _'I need this. I need this distraction...'_

Two am saw Bulma sitting in front of the lab computers, double checking all of her work and trying to find a way to cure Chichi's amnesia.

The raven haired women had currently been moved to the med-bay area, where she had called in one of her assistants to watch over Chichi 24/7. After she had asked who they were, she immediately tested her memory. She could remember how to function, such as picking up things and what certain objects where, but she had no idea who anyone was; even herself.

Bulma cursed as she noticed a small hairline fracture on one of the newest x-rays she took. Why didn't she notice this before?! Bulma rubbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger before sighing heavily and closing the lid to the laptop beside her.

The bluenette tipped her head back and stared at the ceiling of the lab as she lazily spun the chair back and forth. A lot had happened today. She had started the day off happy, enjoying a barbecue.

Of course, that didn't stay long. 'Normal Barbecue?' A 'Happy Family Gathering?' Bulma snorted as she covered her face with her hands. When had normalcy and happiness ever lasted long in her life..?

Now it was the end of the day, well... The early hours of a new day, and she was in a mess. The man who she was TOTALLY (not really) over had become mates with a woman she had grown to be friends with, who was also married to her childhood best friend. And now, said best friend, was probably still down stairs watching over his wife who doesn't even remember him because she has amnesia. All because the man she was Totally-Not-But-Totally-Over and her best friend were fighting over her on the top of a waterfall and ended up making Chichi fall.

Idiots.

Bulma sighed heavily once more and turned to stare out the window at the stars. Maybe tomorrow would be better..? They could sit down, talk to Chichi, and everyone could have a rational discussion about what to do. Bulma snorted, a smirk gracing her features as she tried to picture Goku and Vegeta having a civil and rational discussion about anything.

Her tired mind immediately pictured them both in business suits with ties and small glasses, made complete with slick-backed hair. She couldn't hold back a startled laugh at the mental image of the two Saiyans like that, sitting across from each other at a desk with work papers and files and-

Bulma couldn't take it. She was howling with laughter, tears running down her cheeks as she held her sides. She hadn't laughed so hard in ages!

Finally calming down, Bulma, leaned back in the chair and swallowed in heavy gulps of air, smile still present on her face. Maybe tomorrow would be alright. She just had to keep remembering Monkeys in Suits. Another giggle burst our of her as she imagined the Saiyans in suits, but with their tails waving.

The blue-haired genius stood, wiping tears from her eyes as she switched off the lamp at her desk and crawled into an empty bed in the lab. She was _obviously _sleep deprived, causing her to imagine this stuff. Bulma grinned at the ceiling, eyes closed. _'Monkey suits... Pffffft.'_

Videl rolled over in bed, blinking awake at the feeling of a cold spot where a body should be. Pulling the blankets tighter around herself, she sighed softly and glanced at the glowing digits of the guest room clock. It was nearly three in the morning; nearly three hours after she opened her stupid mouth.

She groaned and shoved her face further in the pillow, pulling the blanket up higher. Why had she opened her mouth? God, she could be so stupid sometimes. Videl punched the bed, where Gohan should be, and frowned.

She had just been hoping to get answers. To figure out the truth...

_Since all Videl had brought to Capsule Corp had been the bikini she was wearing and a longer, now chlorine covered shirt over it, Gohan gave her his clean shirt before nudging her towards the connected bathroom, telling her he would use the shower down the hall to give her privacy._

_Videl hadn't been given time to suggest they bathe together before he was out of the room. Sighing, she went into the larger bathroom, running herself a hot bath. After finding some lavender scented oil, she dumped half the bottle in the tub before stripping and climbing in._

_She relaxed in the tub for a while simply thinking about the days events. More specifically, Gohan's big reveal about 'the mating thing'. Videl tilted her head back over the side of the tub and blinked._

_Were she and Gohan mates..? Sure, they had kissed. They had felt each other up a bit, of course what teenagers hadn't..? Every time they had thought about going farther, something or someone would interrupt them. Gohan always grinned and said "What can you do?" in that relaxed way of his._

_The times they had together were amazing, of course! But, the way Gohan had made Saiyan bonding sound... Videl frowned in confusion and ran her wet hands through her hair._

_Surely she would know if they weren't. Gohan would tell her if he didn't want to be bonded to her, right..? A thought struck her then. What if they were Vegeta and Bulma..? Her eyes widened and she dropped the small cup of water in her hand. _

_What if he _couldn't_ be bonded to her..? Gohan had said it was all about instinct. And Bulma and Vegeta were together for so long, but he couldn't bite her; he couldn't form a bond with her. He just wasn't able to. What if Gohan wanted to bond with Videl, but his Saiyan instincts wouldn't let him..? Were they telling him that Videl wasn't suitable..?_

_She frowned and rinsed the lavender water from her body before pulling the stopper out of the drain and wrapping herself in a towel. As she fluffed her hair with a smaller towel, she heard the bedroom door open and close, and the bed squeak gently._

_Videl nodded at herself in the mirror. She knew what to do. Still clad in only a towel, Videl opened the door slowly and made her way out. Gohan was sitting in the bed, a school text book in his lap. Videl smiled softly as she posed herself in the door frame and cleared her throat gently._

_Gohan did a double take, clearly not expecting that. Videl watched as Gohan swallowed and his eyes roved her towel covered body. She had him right where she wanted him. _

_She walked slowly towards Gohan, adding a small sway to her hips, and watched as his eyes followed the sway. As if under a trance, Gohan closed the text book and dropped it to the floor with a thud, never once taking his eyes from the beauty in front of him. Videl smiled as she slid right into his lap, feeling the evidence that this plan was working through the sheets and Gohan's pajama pants. Gohan smiled as his eyes met Videl's, bringing his hands up to place on her hips._

"_What's all this about..?" Videl returned the smile, bringing her nose down to rub against his cheek._

"I just figured, since we had this guest room all to ourselves..." She began kissing a slow trail down his cheek, "And everyone else is asleep right now..." Videl nibbled slightly on Gohan's jawbone, causing him to groan softly and grab her towel-covered hips just slightly tighter, "Why don't we work on the physical aspect of Saiyan bonding..?" Videl bit down on the area between Gohan's shoulder and neck, wrapping her lips around the area a moment later. She began to suck and lick at the flesh, intent on making a bruising mark.

_Gohan had gone still the moment she mentioned Saiyan bonding, her teeth causing him to hiss in mix of pain, pleasure and... Confusion?_

"_Videl, stop. What are you talking about..?" He tried to gently pry himself away as he inched Videl further off of him. She released the mark she was making on his neck and frowned at the teen._

"_It's part of the whole Saiyan bonding-mate-thingy-ma-jiggy, isn't it? Physical means sex, emotional means getting to know one another and biting, well," she raised one eyebrow at his neck, "we can get that covered anytime." Gohan was still confused._

"_What does the Saiyan bonding have to do with anything, Videl..? Maybe we should just... Cuddle." Gohan smiled softly, shyly even, as his face began to pink along his cheek bones. Videl's heart clenched. Was that it then..? Was he making excuses because he knew, deep inside, they couldn't be bonded..? Did he want the bond..? She could feel her face beginning to grow hot._

"_Videl, are you feeling alright..?" Videl glared at the teen below her and tugged her towel loose, revealing her lack of clothing underneath. Gohan's eyes widened as his face began to pink further. He had never seen Videl completely naked before! His eyes roved her body while his hands stayed out to the side of her, not touching. He wasn't sure- What if- Could he-?_

_Videl smirked at Gohan as he practically drooled. She inched her way closer and tilted his head up, locking eyes with him. Gohan ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips and tried to regulate his breathing as Videl rubbed her cheek against his and gently nudged his lips to the column of her throat. _

"_What do your instincts say, Gohan..?" Gohan fluttered his eyes shut and nosed along her neckline as he slowly brought his hands to her waist, placing them there gently. Gohan placed small kisses along Videl's neck, causing her to groan softly. The sound of her groan snapped Gohan out of his trance. He quickly shoved Videl to the opposite side of the bed before moving to the other side of the room as quick as possible. _

_He stared at Videl, baffled by the entire situation, as she covered herself with the towel again._

"_What are you trying to do, Videl?"_

"_I was _trying_ to have sex with my boyfriend!" Gohan squinted at her. _

"_No, no, that's not all you were doing. You keep mentioning the Saiyan bond. What does that have to do with us, Videl? Are _YOU_ a Saiyan that's unintentionally bonded to someone..?" Videl's eyes widened._

"_Are _YOU?!_ Who did you bond with, Gohan!?" Gohan's eyes widened and he spluttered incredulously._

"_Me?! I haven't bonded with anyone! I've been with you!"_

"Then why aren't we bonded?!" Videl shouted, flailing her hands in the air. Gohan frowned.

"_Why haven't we bonded..? You mean why haven't I marked you, right?" At Videl's vigorous nod, he sighed, placing a hand to his forehead. "Because I wanted it to be special. I had this whole plan and everything, but then this with my mom happened and..." Gohan sighed, looking over at Videl who had sat back on the bed in shock._

"_It drives me nuts being close to you all the time and not being your mate. Not having the connection with you, and you having my mark to show the world." Gohan swallowed hard, Videl blinked away the tears forming. "But the fact that you think I could ever be close enough to anyone else to even form a mental bond with them instead of you..." Gohan shook his head and made for the door. Videl sat up._

"_Gohan! Gohan, wait!" Gohan ignored the teen, closing the door roughly behind him._

Videl wiped at her eyes, refusing to cry anymore. She had cried enough earlier. Videl closed her eyes tightly and breathed out through her nose. Hopefully she could get some more sleep before the sun was up.

Goku laid on the roof, staring at the night sky. There was no possible way he was going to get any sleep tonight. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened the past few hours.

Goku turned onto his side and looked in the window to his left. Chichi was in the room below, sleeping peacefully. And why wouldn't she be sleeping peacefully? She had no worries, no stresses. She didn't know anyone, why should she lose sleep over anything?

Goku pressed his palms into his eyes before rolling onto his back.

He sensed their presence before he heard them land. Pulling one hand away from his eyes, he saw Vegeta land on the roof with his arms crossed, his oldest son hovering close behind. Goku pulled both hands away and laid them behind his head before watching Vegeta's face.

A light breeze blew through the nearby trees, ruffling the three Saiyans' hair as Vegeta stared down at Goku. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Goku motioned to the rest of the roof.

"It's a nice night, isn't it, Vegeta..?"

Gohan let out a slow breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Vegeta looked up to the sky for a moment before nodding slowly and looking back down at the taller Saiyan. He uncrossed his arms and straightened his jaw.

"Tomorrow, Kakkarot." Both sets of eyes flicked to the window momentarily before connecting again, "Tomorrow, it begins in earnest. With her memory gone, it's a clean slate. We're on equal ground. I won't back down, Kakkarot. I _will_ complete the bond." The moonlight reflecting in Vegeta's eyes seemed to darken with his determination as the faint breeze blew a few strands of hair just slightly.

Goku looked back at the sleeping form of his wife, his bonded mate. Vegeta was right. Tomorrow, it was a new beginning. For once, they would be on equal ground.

Goku turned back to see Vegeta's outstretched hand and Gohan's worried face over his shoulder. Goku tried to shove away the thought about how his son had been through so much with his mother. With one more glance at Vegeta's stony face, he clasped the outstretched hand and nodded once.

"Tomorrow."

Vegeta nodded stiffly and released Goku's hand before motioning to Gohan and taking a running leap off the roof. The teen followed at a slower pace, stopping at the edge to look back at his father.

Goku smiled at his son and motioned for him to go ahead. Gohan smiled back, giving him a small salute before taking off after Vegeta. Goku watched them until they disappeared among the stars before turning back to the window and sighing softly. He placed one hand on the glass as he watched his sleeping wife and smiled softly.

Beginning tomorrow, he would win her back. He would fight harder than he had his entire life, and he would show her how much she meant to him. Goku closed his eyes, forehead against the glass, and smiled to himself.

_'Tomorrow, Chichi. Tomorrow...'_

_TBC..._

*So did anyone else feel the feels..? I jammed them into this chapter as much as I could! Sometimes I think I must be a bit of a masochist because of how much I make the characters suffer... But, meh. It'll start looking up soon! Promise~  
>Stay tuned for the next installment of: Share or Die; Your Choice! (Reviews are love~)<br>~Love, GCL


End file.
